Querida
by RyuuMahou
Summary: Ok this is in between Jesse just waking up and the dance thing. I was peeved that Cabot didn't write it so I wrote my own! Oneshot! RR!


RM: My first Mediator Fic! Yay! For all of you who've read my Chrno Crusade fics, I'm sorry! I haven't updated in so long! Please forgive me!

* * *

"_Querida."_ At that one word I launched myself t Jesse, tears streaming down my face. I slipped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He was in a half-sitting position and I was hunched over him. When we were hugging, I mean. It mustn't have been very comfortable on his part. In his half sitting position, I mean.

Anyway, I wept into his shoulder, quietly of course. I didn't want those nurses with the tranquilizers for hysterical people to come rushing in. As I wept one thought continually ran through my head. _Jesse was going to live._ I hugged him tighter; for fear that it might not be real.

"_Querida."_

I could feel his warmth. Jesse was going to live. I could feel his pulse. My boyfriend (Ah, what a relief it is to write the word!) was going to lice. I could feel his chest rising and falling, a little haggardly, but still. He was going to _live_.

"_Querida!"_

I thought it was from just having his soul wrenched back into his body. His haggard breathing, I mean. It was just a tad haggard and wheezy. Common for just coming back right? Hell if I knew.

"_QUERIDA!"_ A forceful voice broke through my thoughts. It sounded like…Jesse. Ah, how pleasant it was to hear him speak! I tore my face away from his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Could you loosen your arms a bit? I can't breathe," he asked, oooooh how just the sound of his voice could send me on a swooning trip. His breath was actually not bad for a guy who never grew up with breath mints. Kinda like…_cinnamon._

So, I guess _I _was the cause. Of his breathing, I mean. I loosened the hug and saw a visible change in his breathing. Heh, oops. That's when I looked around the room. Doc and Father Dom weren't there, probably off to fetch a nurse. SO it was just me and Jesse…LIVE Jesse.

_SWOON_

I looked back at Jesse. Our faces were close enough to each other to kiss. Oh he better get it right this time. He took the hand that _was_ on my cheek, but had slipped down to my back, and put it back on my cheek. He leaned up a bit more, eyes closing. My eyes followed suit, anticipating the contact.

When it came, it was full of pent up emotion. The kiss, I mean. He tasted a little salty, but that was probably from the mask that was giving him oxygen and helping him breathe. What with the cold air and condensation crap.

Our tongues dueled for a while. Only stopping when we needed air. I guess the door opened, but I didn't hear it, because there was an impatient 'Ahem' from behind me. I jumped away from Jesse so fast you wouldn't even have time to say 'I see dead people.' There was a nurse there in green scrubs, you know the ones I'm talking about. The plasticy-cotton and totally unfashionable things. She was also carrying a clipboard and tapping her foot. I gave her a weak and innocent smile, thankful for my superb acting abilities, because right at that moment I would have loved to of socked her for interrupting us. Jesse and me, I mean. But I didn't because I didn't feel compelled to explain to the cops why I'd decked a nurse for apparently no reason. And there's no way in hell I'd ever tell them the real reason…

The nurse made the universal 'out' gesture. The ol' thumb-over-the-shoulder-pointing-at-the-door thing. I hurried outside into the hall and sank into a chair opposite the room. I stared up at the ceiling and sighed, thinking back to what had happened in the past couple of hours.

Me going back in time, talking to circa 1850 Jesse, Jesse killing Diego, the fire, the trip back, coming to the hospital, ghost Jesse making a guest appearance, him being sucked back into his body, finally waking up, and now, Jesse alive again! And here I thought everyone up there hated me, if there even _is _anyone up there.

The door to Jesse's room opened and the nurse emerged, glancing at me, she winked and walked off down the hall. I reentered the room where Jesse was now sitting up, I.V. removed, and oxygen mask gone.

He saw me come in and gave me a heart melting smile. I swear, it's like a lethal weapon. Made my knees go weak on the spot. I managed to make my way over to the chair next to the bend and sunk into it, giving a hearty sigh.

"Really, Jesse, you are such a pain to take care of," I said in mock exasperation.

"Well, I'm sorry, _querida_, I didn't ask you to bring me back," he said in mock seriousness, "but thank you."

"No big deal," I said blushing, damn I'm such a pushover. I looked down as to hid it, but he saw through my desperate attempt as he usually does. He raised a hand to my cheek and cupped it lightly. His thumb ran softly across my cheekbone. I saw a look of joy in his eyes. Probably from feeling warmth. I mean most men would have one insane from hot having sex for a year, but Jesse managed over 150 years. Give the guy a cookie and put him in the Guinness Book of World Records! The guy deserves it, seriously, after what he's gone through. I do too, after what I went through for him. I can see it now! _Girl Gone Farthest for Boyfriend! 150 years and back! Now that's what I'd call a real _Back to the Future Heh…yeah…right. Only me, Jesse, and of course Father D. and Paul would know…damn. I'd like to rub this in someone's face…damnit…

I rested my head against his hand, relishing the feeling of it. The _real _feel of it. "_Querida,_" Jesse breathed, now at this time you'd expect him to say something romantic right? wrong, this is Jesse we're talking about! Bibliophile and chivalrous gentleman from 1850 to boot. No way was something romantic to come out of his mouth, "The technology of your medicine is astounding." See? What'd I tell ya.

"Yeah, certainly different from your 1850 med. right?" I asked eyes still closed.

"The women, the nurse, had a device. She said it took my temperature. Then she also had another thing she stuck into her ears and placed on my chest to listen to my heart and breathing."

"A stethoscope," I supplied.

"Yes, she said I was the healthiest person she's ever seen."

"Well that's not hard to imagine. Most people now a days don't work on farms and aren't that active."

"That is saddening." I nodded my agreement. "It would be wonderful to learn more about the medicine of today." I opened my eyes and saw a dreamy, faraway look in his. His eyes, I mean.

"Well it shouldn't be to hard to get you into medical school. I heard that priests have connections." I grinned when I said this, remembering Father Dom.

"That would be lovely, _querida._" He smiled a happy dreamy smile, like he was also thinking of something else too. I couldn't quite place it though. As Jesse got up from the bed, Father Dom came back with Doc. We talked about our plan and Father D. was going to see what he could do. As we left the room a thought remained that wasn't my own.

_What a lovely bride she'll be.

* * *

_

RM: And there you have it! I hoped you liked it! Review please! 


End file.
